Temporary Guy
by coolkid189
Summary: Draco got a dare from his fellow Slytherins to date Hermione... Hermione was in love with Harry but she gave up all those for draco later did she know that draco was just a Temporary guy... or is he? Pls. read as well review!Thanks!


****

PROLOGUE:

All the Slytherins were playing Truth or Dare in their Common Room… soon the bottle stopped at Draco…

"Draco, truth or dare?" Pansy asked him…

"Dare…" Draco answered as if it wasn't a big deal.

" I dare you to…" Pansy stopped and thinks for a while.

"I'm getting bored," Draco said impatiently as Pansy was thinking for a dare.

"Okay, I dare you to get…." 

5

4

3

2

1

"…to get Hermione to date you for one week." Pansy squealed.

That made Draco think of one thing: TROUBLE – BIG TIME!

****

End of Prologue.

A/n: Hello! I was bored when I was wrote this because the stupid DAMN computer wont connect! So, please forgive my sucky writing… IS THAT CLEAR?! Don't provoke me… I am really pissed. WHY? Firstly, as I said (type) before the stupid, DAMN computer won't connect! Secondly, my classmate who I keep on contacting for the past week still wont give me a chance to talk to her, it is either she has something to do or she is going out, even she isn't… just PEACHY! 

WooOh! That was cool! I was able to release my anger there… 

****

Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious? Do I look like I own something?

****

A/n: JUST READ! REVIEW – I mean R.E.V.I.E.W.! Just do what I tell or I'm gonna get pissed… don't piss me I'm not in the mood.

BTW, that's Hermione's PoV

* * *

It's a normal, sunny Saturday afternoon. We, Ron, Harry and I went outside to admire such a lovely day. There were flowers everywhere and were butterflies all over. The sun was shining brightly, reflecting its rays by the lake (a/n: you what I mean…don't take it literally)

But as soon as we got outside my so-called friends left me and went to there girlfriends and have their lovey-dovey time as Ron quoted ' Hermione, it is not love time but it is…snogging time' 

Whatever! I think I 'm gonna puke… so much for admiring the day… might as well read a book under a tree.

Okay, How do you concentrate when you see your friend snogging in front of so many people that they make you utterly digusted, the worst is that the friend your seeing is the person you love?! 

You know what… JUST PEACHY!

OKAY, OKAY, I admit it I like Harry… OKAY, I love him. Yes, I admit it I JUST LOVE HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO LIVED! 

Unfortunately, he is taken by a slut name Cho Chang. (A/n no offense…but I needed that in the story… BTW, Sorry if Hermione's OOC… but this is pure fiction isn't it?)

Wow! What joy! 

Honestly, who in this school knows that I am not just a bookworm?

Nobody. 

Well, for once I am also a freakin' teenager who has a life not just a bookworm!

"Lonely, mudblood?" I heard a familiar drawl that could only be…

"Malfoy." I said quietly as I turn stood up and turned to him.

"Awww… did Potty left you?" he asked.

"Shut up." I said quietly, I wonder if he knows…

"Or maybe Weasel?" he said teasingly.

"Shut up," I said getting annoyed, as my voice raised. Not to mention more people were looking but I don't care.

"Temper, temper." He said shaking his head in disapprovement. "Tsk..tsk…tsk does love life get in to you? Oh, I forgot you don't have one." He said laughing

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT?" I shouted not noticing that all the persons that were outside were looking.

"This." He said … before I knew it he was kissing me.

Surprisingly, I didn't turn him down, infact, I kissed him back.

After moments of silence, still in shock

"Thank you." I said looking at him.

"Certainly, anytime." He said

" That would be?" I asked teasing.

" Anytime soon, shall we go in?" He asked in his sexiest voice, extending an arm, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Sure." I answered him accepting his offer, we walked inside leaving the stunned crowd behind.

* * *

****

A/n: Sorry for my peachy mood up there, Pls. do review, maybe this was just a bad idea… maybe I don't want to continue it… it all depends on you :)

You are a Draco and Hermione pairing fan aren't you?

Join my group from fan art to fan fiction from poll to discussion.

Here's the url:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/DracoHermione_perfect/

THANX!

CaTcHa Later!

xoxo,

coolkid189


End file.
